Raiding the Tomb Raider Tomb
by Historyman 14
Summary: Lily Park wants to be the next Lara Croft. So, how does she get this do? By finding and raiding the tomb of Lara and Sam Croft. What could go wrong?


**OOC: I do now own Lara, Sam, or any of Tomb Raider. Just this OC.**

Lily looks down at the staircase before her. She had found it, she really did. She have found the tomb of Lara Croft, and her wife, Samantha Nishimura Croft. Late into they days, the two had secretly built this place in the middle of nowhere. When they pass, they bodies was taking here along with all the artifacts found by Lara Croft in her Tomb Raider days till she had retire. No one, but them, and the ones who was in on it, who all had swore to Croft to never tell where the tomb was built. Many had try over the years, but she did it.

It was luck really. She was at the Croft Manor, now a museum, on a tour. She had stay behind in what was the master bedroom. A fly was buzzing around her, and when she try to hit it, she hit some button in the wall, and opens a vault in the wall. Said vault had mostly pictures of Lara and Sam, but among the pictures was a map. A map to the tomb. As soon as she realize this, she ran out of the manor/museum to her house, pack her stuff, and made her way to the final resting place.

_"OK, Lily. She got guns. She got the skills,sort of. You can do this! It's just a old tomb with two old dead woman in it with priceless artifacts around the world. What could go wrong?" _She started to make her way down. After about 7 minutes of going down. She came to what look a underground plaza. It had Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Asian, and more statues place around the place. It had a pond, which still had water in it. It even had benches. "Wow. For a place a few decades old, it's still look nice." She said aloud to herself.

She goes over to one benches and took a seat. She _would_ have taking a seat if it had not falling out from under her weight. (She's not fat) "What the hell!" She got up, look at it funny, and move to another one. That one also fell apart. She gave up after the next 3 did the same.

She goes over to the main doors and open them Before her was a long hallway. She takes a step and out came a arrow. She gets her leg out at the last second. "What the hell?!" See looks and see small holes in the wall. She also sees pressure pads on the ground. She puts two and two together and knows what she needs to do. "Hey, Croft. She took this from Indiana Jones. Just saying." She said this as if the ghost of Lara was listing in.

She take each step very careful on where she took her steps. She almost to the door when her left foot steps on a pad. A arrow hits her in her ass. "OW!" She takes the arrow out. "Really!? What the hell?!" She opens the next door and enters a room with two large statues of knights. "Cool." She takes a picture of one with her camera. She try's to open the door, but it was lock. "Great. Just great." She start to think on ways to could open it when the two knights came to life. They look at Lily and rise they swords. She notice this and freaks out.

"Ah!" She dodge they swords and try to shoot at them. Bullets did little to them. They was big, but a bit slow. She kept dodging they attacks till she had her back up on the door. She dodge it by a second and it's broken the door down. She ruse out, the knights following her. She ran as fast she could to the other side. This in turn save her life as the floor open up and the statues fall into hot lava. The floor reseal it. "Umm...OK. Thank you for that trap?" She drops to the ground and rest for 20 minutes and then was able to get up. She slowly open the next door. And she came to what she wanted.

It was a large room with columns. But was the glass cases! The Dagger of Xian. Eye of Isis. The Ora Dagger. Excalibur. Thor's hammer. It was all real! And they was so much more! Besides the artifact. They was pictures of Lara and Sam. Of they days in collage, they weeding, and other stuff during they lives. They also pictures of Lara mom and dad. But the centerpiece of it all. Was the large coffin of Lara and Sam Croft. Lily very slowly walks her way over to it. She sees that she needs to enter a code to open it. She thinks on it. She then enters Lara Croft birthday. Was it that easy? It was. The coffin.

Lara and Sam bodies was very well preserve. They look as it they only die a few days ago. "Wow." Was all Lily could say. She sees Lara Croft twin pistols on the Croft body. She took them. What? She was dead. Lara did not need them. She also sees that Lara and Sam are holding hands. After opening the hands, Lily sees a Jade necklace. She also takes it. "Oh men! I'm going to be famous! 'Young girl finds Tomb Raider tomb.' This is great!" As she had her own celebration, two balls of blue light show up. "Um...Wh..." That is all Lily gets to say when one of the balls rams into her gut. It's then hits her in the back. Lily falls to the ground.

"And what are you doing here?" A British woman voice it was. A voice Lily Park knew from anywhere. She looks up and they she is. Lara Croft herself. Well, as a blue ghost. 'Well?" Lara demands from Lily. Lara was not happy. Some girl, a wanna be tomb raider of all people, broke into they tomb and try to loot it! No way! "Um..." That was all Lily could say. "Lara." Lara turns and sees Sam. "You don't need to be so hard on her." Said Sam. "But she try to loot us! My necklace, my guns. All the artifacts. That's why we put the tomb here, Sam. So the wrong hands would not get them." Reply Lara to her lover. "But she's nice. I can feel it." Sam looks at Lily. "Right?" "Um...Yes. I...just wanted to be the next...Lara Croft." She was able to say.

"See, Lara?" Lara looks at Sam, then Lily. "All right." She goes over to Lily. "I'm letting you go. But i am taking my stuff back. You are to NEVER came back here. You are to NEVER tell anyone of any of this. Got it?" "Yes." And with that. Lily found herself outside the tomb. The guns and necklace gone. Her camera was also gone. "What...what just happen?"

But in the tomb. Lara goes over to Sam. "Happy?" She ask. "Yes. Now lets go back to the afterlife."


End file.
